coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9340 (29th December 2017)
Plot It is New Year's Eve. Cathy looks for somewhere for Alex to live when his rent is put up. Roy doesn't approve of Carla keeping her condition from her family and turns down her invitation to a Connor family meal at the bistro. Carla sets a place for him regardless. Daniel hears Robert and Michelle discussing the bistro's money troubles. Geraldine Spellman calls on Peter when she gets no answer at the flower shop flat. She fears for Summer's safety when he tells her that Summer is with Todd and Billy is in hospital. Peter regrets getting her involved. Maria sees Carla being served a mojito meaning she isn't pregnant. Roy comes to the meal after all but leaves in disgust when he sees the drink in Carla's hand. Michelle takes a sip and realises it's actually lemonade. Roy accuses Carla of not facing up to the reality of her kidney failure and compares her behaviour to his on the day of Hayley's funeral. Cathy thinks Brian is going to propose at the bistro and prepares to turn him down. Carla tells Roy that she considers him family and convinces him to return to dinner. Michelle asks Carla why she's pretending to drink alcohol. Carla says she's on a diet. Adam and Eva keep Billy company at the hospital. Adam sees Geraldine there and offers to help her get Summer away from Billy and Todd. Cathy is relieved when Brian asks her and Alex to move into No.12 with him. Tracy tries to make Steve forget about Michelle by getting Daniel to tell him that Michelle and Robert are rock solid. Johnny makes a speech but is drowned out as the staff and patrons count down to midnight. Carla can't bear the happy atmosphere and leaves, quickly followed by Roy. He asks her not to go back to Devon and move in with him instead. She accepts. Kate agrees to cancel her shift on Sinead's hen night so that Daniel can work it. Steve gets Daniel to admit that Michelle and Robert are having money problems. Roy reads up on donating a kidney. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Lansbury Ward and corridor Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy begs Carla not to return to Devon and to move in with him instead; and Adam offers to help Geraldine get Summer taken away from Todd and Billy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,365,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes